World Patrol: The Earthly Escapees
by Elias Vincent
Summary: As the PAW Patrol deal with the gang war in Flatblaze Demhotep & the Sinister Sinful Syndicate cause chaos & destruction throughout the US destroying landmarks & using horrific creatures to slaughter innocent civilians. What damage will be caused & will the survivors make it to safety? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD PATROL: THE EARTHLY ESCAPEES **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was a sunny day in New York. At a local university a 19 year old student named Nicola woke up in her dorm.

"Today's the day we go to Liberty Island. I've been waiting ages for this" said Nicola as she got dressed before eating breakfast & heading to class. Soon she arrived at History class & met up with her friends Lucinda & Ophelia.

"Hello Nicola. Are you ready for the field trip to Liberty Island?" asked Lucinda in an excited voice.

"You bet. I thought this day would never come" said Nicola with an eager smile.

"Well it's finally here" said Ophelia as Lucinda, Nicola & herself took their seats & waited for their teacher. Soon the history professor Alvin Manning arrived.

"Good morning class. It's time to set out to Liberty Island. The bus is waiting to take us to the ferry" said Professor Manning as he & the students headed to the bus. After the roll call was done everyone took their seats. Then they set off to get the ferry to Liberty Island.

"Hey Lucinda did you talk to your boyfriend last night about what happened?" asked Nicola in a curious tone.

"We mostly talked over the phone. Hopefully we'll be able to have a more meaningful conversation while we're on Liberty Island" said Lucinda.

"That's my girl" said Ophelia as the bus arrived at the dock where the ferry was.

"Looks like we're here" said Lucinda in an enthusiastic manner.

"I'm super excited for this" said Nicola with a grin.

"I can tell" said Ophelia as everyone got off the bus. They then boarded the ferry. A short time later the ferry set off for Liberty Island.

"There are a few rules I expect you all to follow. You must listen to any instructions given by myself or the tour guides. You may not wander off alone unauthorized, leave the island unauthorized or disrespect the island. Anyone who breaks the rules must write a 10,000 word essay about why the Statue of Liberty is the most iconic landmark in New York. Is that understood?" asked Professor Manning in bluntness.

"Yes" said the students as they nodded.

"Good" said Professor Manning as the ferry continued towards Liberty Island. Soon it arrived.

"OK we're here. Please disembark in an orderly fashion" said Professor Manning as the students disembarked the ferry. The tour guide then walked over.

"Welcome to Liberty Island. This is the home of the Statue of Liberty. I'll be your tour guide today. Follow me" said the tour guide as everyone followed him around the island.

"Seeing this place up close is amazing" said Lucinda in a fascinated voice.

"You said it. Taking in the sights exhilarates me" said Nicola.

"I can't wait to tour the actual statue. That'll be the best part" said Ophelia as everyone followed the tour guide. He told them the history of Liberty Island as they walked around. After going around the island they went inside the statue itself.

"This is cool" said Lucinda with an amazed smile.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed with excitement" said Nicola in an eager tone.

"I think this is 1 of the only statues in the world that people can go inside. That's what makes it awesome" said Ophelia as the tour continued. 2 fighter jets then flew by.

"Are you ready to kamikaze?" asked the 1ST pilot.

"You bet I am" said the 2ND pilot as the fighter jets lined themselves up with the Statue of Liberty. They flew straight into it causing a massive explosion that caused panic.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" cried Lucinda in a horrified manner.

"I THINK IT WAS A BOMB" cried Nicola with a gasp.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" cried Ophelia as everyone began running around in a panic. Several people were already dead either from the explosion or falling debris.

"We need to get back on the ferry" said Lucinda.

"It's like 9/11 all over again" said Nicola with a shudder.

"Let's get out of here" said Ophelia as she, her friends & a few other people got on the ferry. Everyone else was either dead or dying. The ferry then sailed away as fast as it could go.

"Did we just go to war?" asked Lucinda in shock.

"I don't know" said Nicola as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"That was just as scary as the attack on the Twin Towers" said Ophelia as the ferry arrived back at the dock. Everyone looked back & saw that the Statue of Liberty had crumbled away to nothing. A Core of Darkness then appeared which spawned spider like creatures that attacked & killed everyone left on the island before going after the ferry.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" cried Lucinda in a fearful voice.

"I DON'T KNOW. THEY'RE COMING FOR US" cried Nicola with a scream.

"RUN" cried Ophelia as everyone tried to escape. The spider creatures caught several people & began tearing them apart. Soon only Lucinda, Nicola & Ophelia were left from those on the ferry.

"We need to get out of here" said Lucinda.

"Once we get our stuff from the dorms we're leaving the city" said Nicola with a nervous gulp.

"Hopefully we get as far away from here as possible" said Ophelia as Lucinda, Nicola & herself got on the bus & headed back to their college campus. Once they arrived they ran to their dorms & grabbed their stuff before getting in Nicola's car & driving off. Panic was seen everywhere as they tried to leave New York.

"This is insane" said Lucinda in a panicked tone.

"You're telling me" said Nicola with a nod of agreement.

"The sooner we get out of the city the better" said Ophelia as they drove through New York doing their best to avoid the spider creatures which were called Snarfrantulas. After they left the city they continued driving hoping to get as far away as possible.

"Why is this happening?" asked Lucinda in a confused manner.

"I don't know" said Nicola in uncertainty.

"The only thing we can do is find a safe place & avoid those killer creatures" said Ophelia as the girls continued driving away from New York. All the while they tried to contact their parents but they weren't having any luck leaving them to hope that their parents would be OK. In Demhotep's lair the Sinister Sinful Syndicate watched everything unfold.

"Demhotep will be pleased to see that everything's going to plan" said Psychowig with a devious grin.

"Soon Earth will be under our control" said Mum Tum as she chuckled evilly.

"Those foolish mortals have no idea how bad it's going to get" said Lustubus as Demhotep appeared.

"I see that everything is going to plan" said Demhotep in a satisfied voice.

"We've just started the chaos" said Chrono Sapien.

"If the mortals think the attack in New York was bad wait until they see what else we do" said Dent Maker in a sinister tone.

"There's a group of mortals in Flatblaze trying to stop the gang war but I can handle them" said Lord Morpheus with a cocky smirk.

"Good. Soon we'll rule not only Earth but the entire multiverse. Once that happens nobody will stop us" said Demhotep as he & the Sinister Sinful Syndicate laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Bridge Breakdown

It was a normal morning in San Francisco. A middle aged man named Elliot woke up in his home.

"It's been 1 whole year since Deandra committed suicide at the Golden Gate Bridge. I'm sure she'd be glad to know that I & Cordelia have been doing our best to cope" said Elliot as he got dressed & went to eat breakfast. As he ate he thought about Deandra & her reasons for committing suicide. Once he was done eating he went to wake up his 7 year old daughter Cordelia.

"It's time to get up Cordelia. You don't want to be late for school" said Elliot as Cordelia got out of bed.

"Good morning dad" said Cordelia as she got dressed & went to eat breakfast. Once she finished she grabbed her schoolbag & checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

"OK I'm ready" said Cordelia with a smile.

"Let's go" said Elliot as Cordelia & himself got in their car & began driving to school. As they drove over Golden Gate Bridge they stopped & got out of the car. Elliot had a bouquet of flowers which he placed by the side of the bridge.

"It's been 1 whole year Deandra. I & Cordelia have been doing the best we can to cope with losing you. I hope 1 day we get to see you again. My love for you will never fade. I wish I could still see you alive" said Elliot with a sad sigh.

"I miss you mum. I love you" said Cordelia as she gave Elliot a hug.

"Dad will we ever see mum again?" asked Cordelia in an uncertain voice.

"I'm sure we will 1 day" said Elliot in a reassuring tone. Unbeknownst to everyone on the bridge bombs had been planted & rigged to detonate there. A few minutes later the bombs detonated. Everyone panicked as the bridge began to crumble.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" cried Cordelia in a horrified manner.

"I DON'T KNOW. GET IN THE CAR" cried Elliot as Cordelia & he got back in the car & began driving off the bridge. Just after they got to the other side the Golden Gate Bridge crumbled into the water below.

"Was that a bomb?" asked Cordelia in confusion.

"I don't know. It might have been" said Elliot as a Core of Darkness appeared. Rabid like dogs called Death Hounds emerged from it. They began attacking those who survived the bridge collapse mauling & tearing them to shreds.

"GET THOSE DOGS AWAY" cried Cordelia in a scared voice.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Elliot as Cordelia & he drove home. They grabbed some of their belongings before getting back in the car & leaving San Francisco.

"Where are we going dad?" asked Cordelia in a curious tone.

"I don't know. We'll be fine as long as we avoid those rabid dogs" said Elliot as Cordelia & himself drove away from San Francisco. As they left they saw various people being slaughtered by the Death Hounds.

"Those dogs are evil" said Cordelia with a chill down her spine.

"The sooner we get away from them the better" said Elliot as Cordelia & himself continued driving.

"Will we ever return?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't know. For now we need to stay away from San Francisco" said Elliot with a shrug of uncertainty.

"This is stranger than what happened in New York yesterday" said Cordelia in a concerned manner.

"These 2 incidents might be connected. Right now our objective is to find a safe area where we won't get hurt" said Elliot as Cordelia & himself drove along looking for somewhere safe to stay. Demhotep & the Sinister Sinful Syndicate watched everything unfold from Demhotep's lair.

"Everything's going perfectly" said Psychowig with a devious grin.

"It seems nobody knows what's going on" said Mum Tum as she chuckled in amusement.

"I'm not surprised" said Lustubus.

"So far so good" said Demhotep in satisfaction.

"If those foolish mortals think these attacks are bad they've yet to see the worst of it" said Chrono Sapien in a sinister voice.

"Nobody will be able to stop all this chaos" said Dent Maker in an arrogant tone.

"The group in Flatblaze have defeated 2 gangs. A 3RD gang has vanished for unknown reasons" said Lord Morpheus.

"This is just the beginning for us. Soon everyone on Earth will be at our mercy" said Demhotep as he & the others laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Monumental Mayhem

It was morning in Washington DC. A 9 year old boy named Milo woke up at his home & got dressed before going to eat breakfast.

"Today's the day I get to visit the Washington Monument. I can't wait to get there" said Milo as he ate breakfast before going to wake up his parents Miranda & Morris. He entered their room & stood by their bed.

"WAKE UP" cried Milo in excitement.

"Don't scream at us like that Milo" said Miranda as she & Morris jolted awake.

"What's the rush?" asked Morris in a confused voice.

"Get up so that we can go to the Washington Monument" said Milo in an impatient tone.

"Be patient. We'll be there sooner than you think" said Miranda with a frustrated sigh.

"Let's get ready" said Morris as Miranda & himself got dressed & ate breakfast. Once they finished eating they all got in their car & headed to Washington Monument.

"I can't wait to finally get there" said Milo in an enthusiastic manner.

"Looks like someone's excited" said Miranda with a chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. This is a dream come true for him" said Morris as Milo, Miranda & himself continued driving. Soon they arrived whereupon Milo rushed out of the car.

"YAY WE'RE HERE" cried Milo in an excited voice.

"That boy is full of beans" said Miranda in an amused tone.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Morris as Milo ran around ecstatically. His parents tried to keep up with him.

"This is the best day of my life" said Milo in a cheerful manner.

"It's good to see that you're enjoying yourself" said Miranda with a smile.

"He'll be sleeping well tonight" said Milo as Milo, Miranda & himself took pictures having a great time. They didn't notice a man with a chainsaw called Chainsaw Chuck cutting down the monument.

"Once the monument falls darkness shall rise" said Chainsaw Chuck as he cut down Washington Monument. It was only when it fell down that Milo; Miranda & Morris noticed something wrong. Everyone in the area panicked as the monument smashed into pieces.

"What's that guy doing?" asked Milo as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. I'm not sure why he did that" said Miranda with an uncertain shrug.

"Me either" said Morris as a Core of Darkness appeared. A group of felines called Killer Kitties emerged from it & began attacking everyone along with Chainsaw Chuck. Some civilians were butchered with the chainsaw, others were mauled & torn apart by the Killer Kitties & the rest were slaughtered by both.

"RUN" cried Milo in horror.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Miranda.

"DEMONS ARE GOING TO KILL US" cried Morris as Milo, Miranda & himself returned to their car. They returned home & grabbed their stuff before heading out again. As they drove through Washington DC they saw civilians being slaughtered by Chainsaw Chuck & the Killer Kitties.

"What's happening?" asked Milo in a scared voice.

"I don't know" said Miranda in an uncertain tone.

"There's something seriously wrong happening. We need to leave the city" said Morris as Milo, Miranda & himself drove out of Washington DC. Chainsaw Chuck & the Killer Kitties continued their attacks. A short time later Milo, Miranda & Morris arrived at an isolated diner where they stopped to eat.

"That was weird" said Milo in a shocked manner.

"You're telling me. I don't know where those things came from" said Miranda.

"It's similar to the incidents in New York & San Francisco over the last few days. I have a feeling they're all connected" said Morris as he ate. Lucinda, Nicola & Ophelia were sitting nearby. When they overheard Milo, Miranda & Morris they went over to them.

"Hello. We couldn't help but overhear that you experienced strange happenings where you live" said Lucinda.

"Some guy with a chainsaw & a group of giant cats destroyed Washington Monument & slaughtered everyone else around" said Milo with a nod of confirmation.

"We have no idea here they came from" said Miranda as she shrugged.

"Where are you 3 from?" asked Morris in curiosity.

"New York. We were on Liberty Island when a similar incident happened" said Nicola.

"I'm Ophelia. These 2 are Lucinda & Nicola" said Ophelia as the 2 groups shook hands.

"I'm Milo. These are my parents Miranda & Morris" said Milo with a smile.

"I think it is best we all stick together. Safety in numbers is important" said Nicola in a cautious voice.

"Good idea" said Milo as everyone finished eating. They then left the diner & headed out.

"Looks like there are others who've experience strange happenings" said Lucinda in an amazed tone.

"I hope it doesn't get worse" said Nicola with a nervous gulp.

"I agree. I've got no idea what else might happen" said Ophelia in an uncertain manner.

"It's nice to see that we have other people to turn to" said Milo in relief.

"Do you think there's anyone else out there who's witnessed this stuff happening?" asked Miranda in a curious voice.

"There probably is. I have a feeling there's still more to come" said Morris as everyone continued driving. Demhotep & the Sinister Sinful Syndicate watched everything from Demhotep's lair.

"Another landmark has fallen" said Psychowig with a devious grin.

"I can't wait to see what falls next" said Mum Tum as she chuckled.

"I'm happy with everything that gets destroyed" said Lustubus.

"At this rate we'll rule over everything in no time" said Demhotep in a smug tone.

"Those mortal fools won't know what hit them" said Chrono Sapien in a taunting manner.

"Once we take over it'll be too late for them" said Dent Maker in eagerness.

"Another gang in Flatblaze has fallen. I sent the Notorious 9 after the PAW Patrol & their allies to slow them down" said Lord Morpheus.

"Excellent. Everything is going perfectly. Soon we'll be the top dogs & nobody will stand in our way" said Demhotep as he & the others laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell In Hollywood

It was morning in Los Angeles. A 25 year old aspiring actress named Helga woke up in her apartment.

"Today's the big audition. I better get ready & head out" said Helga as she got dressed & ate breakfast. She then got in her car & drove to the studio where the auditions were taking place. Soon she arrived.

"Yay I'm here. I can't wait to show everyone how well I can act" said Helga as she grabbed her script & headed inside. She went over to where the other applicants were & waited for her turn. She watched as each applicant took their turn auditioning for the same role she was hoping to get. Soon it was Helga's turn.

"Hello. What's your name?" asked the director.

"Helga Ross. I'm 25 & I live here in Los Angeles" said Helga in an excited voice.

"OK. You may begin" said the director as Helga began reading through the script. She acted out a character who posed as a sexy college student that used her appeal to her advantage.

"Hello boys. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Oh it's just me. Who knew college could get so hot & steamy? Maybe later we can learn a bit more about each other. Bye" said Helga as she acted out the scene trying to appear as seductive as possible. The director watched in fascination at how well Helga fit the part.

"Thank you Ms Ross. I'll inform you shortly as to whether or not you got the part" said the director with a smile.

"OK. Thanks for allowing me to audition" said Helga as she went to the holding room to wait for the results.

"I really hope I get the part. It'll be the 1ST step on the road to stardom" said Helga as the other applicants auditioned 1 by 1. Once everyone was done the director announced who'd gotten the role.

"Thanks for coming to audition. I can only choose 1 of you to get the part. After much consideration I can now reveal that the role goes to… Helga Ross" said the director with a proud grin.

"YES I DID IT" cried Helga in an ecstatic tone.

"We'll begin filming tomorrow. As for the rest of you I've done everything I can for you" said the director as everyone left the studio. Helga got in her car & drove to a local eatery.

"I can't believe I got the part. Today's the best day of my life" said Helga in a cheerful manner. Up on the hill where the Hollywood sign sat a guy named Peter Pyro set it on fire.

"Hollywood's about to go up in flames" said Peter Pyro as he doused the sign in gasoline & set it ablaze. Helga saw the fire as she drove.

"What the hell? How did that fire start?" asked Helga as a Core of Darkness appeared. It spawned monstrous bird creatures called Ptera Eagles that began swooping down & attacking civilians. Peter Pyro ran around dousing people in gasoline & setting them on fire.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Helga as she drove out of Los Angeles. In the process she saw many civilians being torn apart by Ptera Eagles, set on fire or both.

"This is madness. It's like a movie come to life" said Helga as she drove away while Peter Pyro & the Ptera Eagles continued slaughtering civilians.

"I need to find a safe place to hide out at" said Helga as she continued driving. Soon she arrived at an isolated gas station.

"I better fill the tank before heading anywhere else" said Helga as she filled her car up before going inside to pay.

"You must be going on a long journey" said the attendant in astonishment.

"There are weird things happening in LA. I need to get as far away from there as possible" said Helga with a sigh. Cordelia & Elliot were in the gas station & overheard what Helga said before going over to her.

"What weird things happened miss?" asked Cordelia in a curious voice.

"The Hollywood sign went up in flames & some lunatic along with bird like creatures attacked people throughout the city" said Helga.

"We experienced similar things in San Francisco. I'm Elliot & this is my daughter Cordelia" said Elliot as Cordelia & he shook Helga's hand.

"I think we should stay together" said Cordelia.

"It's better than being alone" said Elliot with a nod of agreement.

"I certainly don't want to get caught in this mess all by myself" said Helga as Cordelia, Elliot & herself paid for the services before heading off hoping to get as far away from the madness as possible. The Sinister Sinful Syndicate watched everything from Demhotep's lair.

"Hollywood just crashed & burned" said Psychowig with a devious grin.

"It's not so glamorous anymore" said Mum Tum in a taunting tone.

"This place is way better than Hollywood" said Lustubus in an arrogant manner.

"Our plan is making great progress" said Demhotep as he smirked proudly.

"1 by 1 all the landmarks will be destroyed" said Chrono Sapien in glee.

"I can't wait to see which landmark falls next" said Dent Maker with an excited smirk.

"The group in Flatblaze have defeated another gang & 1 of the Notorious 9" said Lord Morpheus as he sighed.

"They won't impede our progress for much longer. Soon they'll be right where we want them" said Demhotep as he & the others laughed evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Rushmore Rampage

It was morning in Sioux Falls. An elderly man named Ira woke up at the nursing home.

"Today we finally get to visit Mt Rushmore. I can't wait" said Ira as he got dressed & went to eat breakfast. Once he finished eating he watched TV waiting for everyone else to get ready. Soon a nursing home caregiver rounded up everyone who wanted to go to Mt Rushmore.

"All aboard for Mt Rushmore" said the caregiver as Ira & the other residents boarded the bus. He sat next to a woman named Barbara.

"Are you excited for this outing Ira?" asked Barbara with a smile.

"I sure am. I can't wait to get there" said Ira as the bus headed off to the town of Keystone where Mt Rushmore was located. Soon they arrived & disembarked the bus eager to take in the sights.

"This is all so magnificent" said Barbara in an amazed voice.

"I agree. I always dreamed about coming here but until now I never thought I'd ever get the chance to" said Ira as the nursing home residents walked around taking pictures & having a great time checking out the scenery. Nobody noticed a lunatic named Wrecker Watson positioning himself with a wrecking ball to destroy Mt Rushmore.

"Time to come in like a wrecking ball & send Mt Rushmore crashing down" said Wrecker Watson as he activated the wrecking ball. He swung it towards the monuments with the impact causing them to crumble & send large chunks of rock falling to the ground. This caused panic to set in.

"LOOK OUT" cried Barbara in a horrified tone.

"WATCH YOUR HEADS" cried Ira as several people were crushed by the falling debris. Once Mt Rushmore had completely fallen apart a Core of Darkness appeared that spawned bear/crocodile hybrids called Grizzlygators. The Grizzlygators began attacking people as panic continued to rise. Several people were killed either from the falling debris, the Grizzlygators or both. Barbara & Ira managed to get back on the bus.

"That was scary" said Barbara in a shocked manner.

"We need to get out of here" said Ira as the bus began heading back to Sioux Falls. After it got back to the nursing home Barbara & Ira grabbed their stuff & left. As they drove through the city they saw many people being attacked & slaughtered by Grizzlygators.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Barbara.

"The sooner we get away from those things the better" said Ira as Barbara & Ira drove out of Sioux Falls looking for a safe haven. The Sinister Sinful Syndicate watched everything unfold from Demhotep's lair.

"5 landmarks down & plenty more to go" said Psychowig with a devious smirk.

"We're doing a great job with the Cores of Darkness" said Mum Tum in satisfaction.

"I'm surprised nobody is doing anything about it" said Lustubus as she chuckled in amusement.

"That's good. It means nobody is trying to stop us" said Demhotep.

"I doubt anyone will stop us anyways" said Chrono Sapien in an arrogant voice.

"This'll be easier than taking candy from a baby" said Dent Maker with a grin.

"Another gang in Flatblaze has fallen along with 3 other Notorious 9 members" said Lord Morpheus as he sighed.

"I'm not worried about that. Tomorrow we'll up the ante & cause even more worldwide panic" said Demhotep as everyone laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6: Canyon Catastrophe

It was morning in Phoenix. 16 year old brother/sister twin siblings named Ben & Beth woke up at their home.

"Today we finally get to visit the Grand Canyon" said Ben in an excited voice.

"I can't wait to see it in person" said Beth as Ben & herself got dressed & ate breakfast. A short time later their parents Bernice & Bronson woke up.

"You 2 seem to be ready to go" said Bernice with an amused chuckle.

"The early bird gets the worm" said Bronson as Bernice & himself ate breakfast. Once everyone had finished eating they got in the car & drove to the Grand Canyon. Soon they arrived.

"This place is awesome" said Ben in an amazed tone.

"The view is great. You can see things all around for miles" said Bernice with an impressed smile.

"We'd be able to take heaps of cool photos & videos here" said Beth in an eager manner.

"Just make sure you don't go overboard with it. We don't want a disaster to happen" said Bronson as Ben & Beth grabbed their phones & began taking photos & videos. Everything they took got put on social media.

"This is brilliant" said Ben in ecstasy.

"You said it. These photos & videos will make us the envy of the school" said Beth as Ben & herself kept taking photos & videos. Nobody noticed a maniac named Denny Drill preparing to destroy the Grand Canyon with a giant drill.

"Soon this place won't be so grand" said Denny Drill as he began drilling through the Grand Canyon. A short time later it began to crumble. Horror began to set in as the canyon fell apart.

"That's not good" said Ben with a nervous gulp.

"Why is that happening?" asked Bernice in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know" said Beth with a shrug.

"I think someone's drilling down there" said Bronson as the Grand Canyon continued crumbling. Soon a Core of Darkness appeared that spawned cow/deer hybrids called Buck Bulls which began slaughtering everyone in sight.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" cried Ben in a horrified tone.

"WE NEED TO GO" cried Bernice in a panicked manner.

"WE BETTER HURRY BEFORE THEY GET TO US" cried Beth in fear.

"GET IN THE CAR" cried Bronson as Ben, Bernice, Beth & himself got in their car & drove off. Everyone else at Grand Canyon was killed either from falling into the canyon, being slaughtered by Buck Bulls or a mix of both.

"That was crazy" said Ben as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I have no words to describe how scary that was" said Bernice.

"It's like we're in the middle of a living nightmare" said Beth.

"The only difference is that we're not dreaming about any of it" said Bronson as everyone drove back to Phoenix. Once they arrived home they grabbed their stuff before leaving again. As they drove through Phoenix they saw Buck Bulls slaughtering civilians.

"I'm in shock at what I see" said Ben in a stunned voice.

"We all are" said Bernice with a nod of agreement.

"This has to be the craziest thing I've ever seen" said Beth as she shuddered.

"We have to get out of here while we still can" said Bronson as he & the others left Phoenix looking for somewhere safe to go. Demhotep & his allies watched everything unfold from his lair.

"6 for 6 so far" said Psychowig with a devious grin.

"Those landmarks are dropping like flies" said Mum Tum as she smirked.

"Soon there won't be any left" said Lustubus.

"There'll be more Cores of Darkness in their place" said Demhotep in a gleeful tone.

"This is almost too easy" said Chrono Sapien in an arrogant manner.

"That's because it is" said Dent Maker with a nod.

"Another gang in Flatblaze has fallen. 2 of the remaining Notorious 9 have also been defeated" said Lord Morpheus as he sighed.

"That's not a problem. Soon the Great Anarchy will prevail. Other countries are already taking the blame for what's going on. If society thinks that's bad wait until they see what's in store for them over the next few days" said Demhotep as he & the others laughed evilly.


End file.
